


Double Play

by Ribbons_Undone



Series: Double Up! [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone
Summary: Dean and Sam get called in to help with a case by none other than Danny Phantom.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Double Up! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751980
Kudos: 56





	Double Play

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of _Double Up!_
> 
> A/n: I'm having fun with Wes... The world needs more Wes....

_Double Play_

The call came in a couple months later. Something was terrorizing Amity Park, Danny said in the message he left. They needed Sam and Dean’s help.

“Are you sure this is where he said to come?” Sam asked. The two stalked quietly through the dark warehouse. It was after hours, and the only light came from the dim florescent glow of the emergency lights embedded along the sides of the hallways.

They had their guns out and ready, one handgun loaded with silver bullets, the other a sawed off shotgun with salt rounds. Danny hadn’t mentioned what they were dealing with. From his message, it sounded as though he hadn’t a clue. So they had come prepared. Guns, Holy water, salt, demon knife—the works.

Sam had the EMF reader out in front of him, passing it back and forth like a small, handheld ghost Geiger counter. It burped a little here and there but so far hadn’t picked up anything out of the ordinary.

The hallway opened up into a large production room, tiers of shelving loaded with plastic crates and what looked like miles and miles of conveyor belts. Colored lines were painted on the floor to direct production workers on where to go. The place was so big one could easily get lost, even if they saw it on a daily basis. They followed the main path—a corridor of bright yellow stripes—through the room and toward its center.

There was movement and muffled noise off to their right. The EMF spiked with a tinny whine, the little lights on top all jumping to red in the blink of an eye. The Winchesters spun on their heels. An apparition floated in front of them. Dean let off a salt round before it could advance. It hit the ghost in the middle of the chest and set it flying backward into a stack of blue crates.

The Winchesters blinked. That wasn’t how normal ghosts reacted to salt. The thing hadn’t dematerialized. It had almost acted like a human would when shot with salt, but Dean knew for _certain_ he had seen the thing in mid-air before he pulled the trigger. A muffled groan came from the pile of crates the specter had knocked into. Sam and Dean crept up on it when it didn’t move.

“Hey,” Dean shouted, “You, show yourself!” He raised his gun to his shoulder.

The ghost knocked aside a case and floated to his feet, his hands raised in defense.

“Hey, what gives, guys? It’s me!” the ghost yelled, floating a little higher. “I thought we were on the same side! Do you always shoot your friends?”

Sam and Dean immediately recognized him from all the newspaper articles they had read about the town’s resident ghostly superhero.

“Shit, sorry!” Dean held up his hands, shotgun and all. “Force of habit.”

“No worries, I’m fine.” The ghost kid checked his chest. There wasn’t a scratch on him. “What is that stuff? It stings a little.”

Sam and Dean blinked. Of course they had known he was going to be here, but it was their first time actually _meeting_ the famous Danny Phantom.

“Uh…salt round,” Dean replied. The kid’s reaction to their choice ghost weapon threw him for a loop. Salt didn’t work on him? It was a good thing he was on their side. He wondered if Danny would have the same nonchalant reaction to iron.

“You’re that Phantom kid, right?” Sam asked. “Wes Weston was it?”

Danny chuckled a little. “Yeah, that’s right,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“Wait, why do you go by Danny,” Dean asked, “if your name is Wes?”

Danny laughed. “If I told everyone my name was _Wes Phantom_ they’d know who I was in a heartbeat! This just…throws people off my scent a little.” Again, he laughed. “Danny’s a friend. It’s a little inside joke we have.”

“We got a call from Danny the other day. He said you were in some kind of trouble?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, there’s something terrorizing the town, but it’s not like any ghost _I’ve_ ever known.”

“How so?” Sam asked.

“Because the ghosts I fight don’t leave a body count.” Danny sighed. “And they usually make a beeline for me. You know, outline their evil plot before I kick them in the pants? But this one is keeping a low profile, except for the bodies it leaves behind. I haven’t even met it yet.” Again, Danny sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck as he touched down on the production room floor. “I’m at a loss, guys, that’s why I had Danny call. Even my contacts in the Ghost Zone don’t know who or what this thing is, and the death toll is already at five people.”

“Sorry—Ghost Zone?” Dean blurted. “What the hell is that?”

“Place where the ghosts live?” Danny replied. “Come on, I thought you guys were ghost hunters.”

“We’ve never heard of a place like that before,” Sam said. “So how do you know it’s here?”

“All the murder victims worked here,” Danny said. “The president of the company is keeping the details under wraps, but I thought this would be the best place to start.”

“Good call,” Dean said.

“Let’s go hunt this thing down,” Sam said.

They continued through the warehouse, following the yellow stripes to a green one and turning down another long corridor of shelving and conveyer belts. Danny floated ahead of Dean and Sam, his hand glowing eerily to light their way.

“Place this big, you’d think there’d be a night shift,” Sam murmured, keeping his voice low, “Or security, at least.”

That’s when they heard a muffled scream.

The trio moved quickly, Dean and Sam breaking into a sprint as Danny flew ahead. They turned a corner to see a young girl with a ghoulish face bent over a chubby security guard. 

Danny wasted no time in sending an ecto-blast at her chest. It knocked the ghoul back, where it promptly disappeared.

Dean and Sam were just catching up when Danny landed, looking down at the still security guard. The man was ripped to shreds and covered in blood.

“Damnit,” Dean swore. He bent down to check for a pulse. After a moment, he leaned back on his heels and gave a little shake of his head.

Danny swayed a little on his feet.

“Is he—?” the ghost kid made a strangled sound. “Is he…dead?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, rising to his feet. He peered at their ghostly ally. If it were all possible, he looked even paler than usual.

Danny looked like he was about ready to faint. Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright, kid?” he asked.

“What’s the matter? You look like you’ve never seen a dead body before,” Dean said.

“I’m a ghost, not a mortician!” Danny snapped. He gulped, looking away from the body. “W-what do we do now?” he asked, seeming a little lost.

“Now we go after this thing,” Dean said, cocking his gun, “So that it can’t kill again.”

Danny steeled himself and nodded, determination springing to his glowing green eyes. “Right, let’s go.”

The trio passed the dead security guard and headed in the direction of where the ghost had disappeared.

“How do we even know it’s still here?” Dean whispered as the trio walked through the dark warehouse.

“We don’t, but it seems to like this place,” came Sam’s answer, “I think it’s worth taking a look around.”

They continued, turning down corridor after corridor and hoping they wouldn’t get lost trying to hunt this thing down.

Suddenly there was the echo of footsteps and a faint call from somewhere deep in the warehouse. The three rushed for it, Danny speeding ahead.

They came to a skidding stop when the person who had called out came into view.

“Wes!” Danny blurted. “What are you _doing_ here!?”

Wes, who had obviously been running around the large building looking for him, didn’t answer at first. Instead he placed his hands on his knees and spent a long minute catching his breath.

Dean and Sam were looking at the pair curiously. Something strange was going on…well, okay, something _stranger_ than what they normally dealt with.

“Why is there two of you?” Dean asked.

“Oh, uh,” Danny thought fast. “Ghosts can duplicate. You didn’t know that?”

“They can?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, gimme a sec.” Danny concentrated, willing his body to split in two. Wes glared at him, still attempting to catch his breath, and Danny knew it was only a matter of time before he did and Wes exploded.

There was a little _pop_ and then an extra head appeared on Danny’s shoulder.

“Well, that didn’t go how I’d hoped,” the two Danny heads said in unison.

“Dude, that’s super freaky,” Dean said.

“Hey, you try duplicating yourself!” Danny screwed his eyes shut and pulled himself together—literally. “It’s hard to do more than one.”

“Danny—” Wes panted, “I swear to _God_.”

“So…why the need to duplicate?” Sam asked.

“It’s to…uh….” Danny drew a blank for a moment. “Ghost…bait?”

And that’s when it happened.

“DANNY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DUMP YOUR GAY ASS SO HARD—TELL THEM THE TRUTH!!!” Wes yelled.

“Wes, why are you even here?” Danny asked, ignoring Wes’s outburst.

Wes growled and at threw something cylindrical at Danny’s face.

“You forgot this, moron!” Wes yelled at him.

Danny caught the thing before it could smack him in the face. “The Fenton Thermos!” he gasped. “I didn’t even realize—”

“Yeah, you’re _welcome_ ,” Wes interrupted. “Pretty stupid mistake, even for you.”

“Dude, do you always talk to yourself like this?” Dean asked.

“Oh, uh…yeah,” Danny said. He laughed nervously. “It’s to uh…keep up my secret identity.”

“IT’S BECAUSE WE’RE NOT THE SAME PERSON GOD!!!” Wes shouted.

Danny laughed loudly and threw up his hands. “See? Works like a charm!”

“GOD DAMN YOU!!”

Danny just grinned at Wes, who glared daggers at him. Anything he said now would just fall under the lie Danny was spinning.

“Cool,” Dean said, looking between the two. “Ever try a threesome with Danny?” he asked.

“ _What_?” Danny and Wes blurted at the same time.

“A threesome. You, Danny, other you?” Dean explained.

“WHAT!?” Wes yelled.

“I know what it is, Dean!” Danny exclaimed. His face glowed green. Was the kid _blushing_?

“Guys, maybe you want to pull it together so we can actually do our _job_ ,” Sam interrupted. “Dean.” He gave his brother a look that said _behave_.

“What?” Dean asked, “It was legit question.”

“EW, that’s just—UGH you guys make me sick—just—STOP TALKING!!” Wes screeched. The kid pivoted on his heels and began stalking away. “That’s it, I’m out of here! Have fun hunting this thing down.”

“Wait, Wes!” Danny called. He reached out with his hand, but Wes’s back was already to him. He flew around to face him. “I’m sorry, okay? You know how it is.”

“Save it, Danny,” Wes snapped at him, “I’m going home.”

“But the ghost—” Danny started.

“I don’t care about any damn ghost!” Wes yelled at him. Danny’s face fell. Wes was legit angry at him, not just their usual level of bantering. “Wes! Hey, I mean—” Danny floated backward, trying to get Wes’s attention, “That ghost already killed the security guard. We need to stick together.”

“Oh, very funny,” Wes spat at the _stick together_ comment. “Wait, you’re serious?” He blurted as the _other_ thing Danny said sunk in. He got a good look at the concern on Danny’s face. Danny nodded, going a little pale. He didn’t need to say what he was thinking, because it was written all over his face.

“You’re—oh.” Wes immediately calmed down. Danny was worried about him getting hurt.

“Yeah,” Danny said. He seemed a little embarrassed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

The awkward silence between them allowed for Dean and Sam to catch up.

“Everything alright?” Sam asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Danny said.

“Fine,” Wes mumbled.

“Good, because I think our lady of the night finally found us,” Dean said. He pointed behind Wes. The ghoul was there, creeping towards them from about twenty feet away.

“Get back!” Danny yelled, pushing Wes behind him as he faced his adversary.

Danny shot an ecto blast at the ghost, but it just growled and shimmered in the air, rushing forward with super speed. It grabbed Danny by the throat and tossed him over her shoulder. Danny hit the floor and skidded to a stop. Dean pumped the ghost full of salt, but it took the shots like they were bug bites.

“Not a ghost,” Sam concluded, raising his pistol. He let off a round of silver bullets into the ghoul but again the shots didn’t seem to do much.

Danny was just getting to his feet.

“Hey!” he yelled, throwing an ecto blast to draw the thing’s attention. “Hey ugly, over here!”

The ghoul turned around slowly. It rushed at Danny, who disappeared in a snap, only to reappear between the ghoul and his friends. He shot an even more powerful blast at the thing. This time it was thrown back, but it didn’t stay down for long. Danny flew toward it, grabbing it by the shoulders and throwing it back into a row of shelving.

The ghoul—or whatever it was—dug her long, claw-like fingernails into Danny’s shoulders. Danny cried out and let go of her as he felt them puncture through his suit. She slashed him across the chest, leaving deep gashes of green ectoplasm behind. 

Danny fell back with a groan, a hand to his chest. The thing was strong, and seemed unfazed by his ecto blasts. He tuned into his core and sent an ice blast at it next.

The thing just seemed to absorb it. It smiled at him, as if saying _is that all you’ve got_?

“Okay, if that’s how you want to play it,” Danny said. He took a deep breath.

Wes grabbed Dean by the arm.

“Cover your ears!” he yelled, and the trio did, just in time.

Danny let out a moaning, ghostly wail, sending a shockwave of sound toward his foe. The smile on the thing’s face dropped as it tried to stand its ground and brace against the attack but failed. Just before Danny ran out of breath, it was knocked back off its feet.

Danny landed, the energy drain dragging at him as he tried to remember what his next move had been through the fog of exhaustion that threatened to overcome him. He wobbled on his feet a little, struggling to stand his ground and clear his head.

“Thermos, Danny!” came Wes’s voice from behind him.

Right, the Fenton Thermos. Danny reached for it, swinging it out in front of him. He uncapped it and hit the button on the side.

The ghoul screamed as it was sucked inside.

Danny capped it and then let his body crash to the floor with a heavy, tired sigh. Wes ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Are you okay!?” he asked, looking worried. Wes placed a hand over the green oozing from Danny’s wounded chest.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Danny told him. He gave Wes a weak smile. “Ghostly wail, you know… takes a lot out of me.”

“I know,” Wes replied. His brow stitched together, worried that Danny had overdone it.

Danny jingled the Fenton Thermos triumphantly. “Got her,” he said cheerfully.

That’s when they noticed something strange. The cap of the thermos was steaming black smoke, its cylindrical walls beginning to bulge outward with the pressure building inside it.

“Get back!” Sam called. He grabbed the thermos from Danny and tossed it as far as he could, dragging Danny back. Dean grabbed Wes and did the same.

Just in time, too. The thermos exploded, the cap flying off while it was still in mid-air and the creature trapped inside escaped in a flood of black smoke.

“Acheri!” Dean barked.

Sam was already on it. He whipped the demon blade out and flung it in the center of the cloud. It struck the demon a millisecond after it reformed, lodged in the middle of the demon’s chest. The Acheri gave a deathly wail and then burned apart from the inside out.

The last echoes of its scream died out against the vast expanse of the warehouse, and after a long minute things grew quiet. Sam picked up the dagger off the floor and slipped it back into the sheath at his belt.

“Close call,” Dean said, “Good thing we brought the knife.”

“What was that thing!?” Danny blurted. He was still pretty beat up, but seemed to have recovered enough to stagger to his feet. Wes was helping, propping Danny up with an arm around his shoulders.

“Demon,” Dean replied. “Specifically an Acheri.”

“I thought it was a ghost,” Danny said.

“So did we, at first,” Sam said, “Acheri can mimic ghosts, but they don’t go down that easily.”

“And is it…is it dead?” Danny asked uneasily.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, “It won’t be hurting anyone else.”

“You okay, kid? You’re bleeding,” Dean said.

Danny held a hand over the gash in his suit. “I’ll be fine,” he replied, putting on a brave smile. Wes, still half holding him up, frowned.

“If it takes so much energy to duplicate, why don’t you fuse back together, save your strength?” Sam asked.

Danny blinked. Wes opened his mouth, but his friend rushed in with a convincing lie.

“If I did that, who would carry my sorry ass out of here?” Danny said.

Wes snorted, glaring at him but keeping silent for once. The look in his eyes, however, very clearly said he would be paying for it later.

“Huh,” Dean said. He and Sam shared a look.

“Come on,” Wes said, hitching Danny up against his shoulder, “This place gives me the creeps.”

They made their way to the exit, Wes half-carrying Danny with Sam and Dean leading the way. By the time they reached the outside, Danny had a little more color to him and the gash across his chest seemed to be closing up.

“Sure you’ll be alright?” Sam asked him.

Danny grinned. “I heal quickly,” he said.

“You okay to fly, Danny?” Wes asked. Danny hesitated. He was still pretty worn out, despite the brave face, and Dean noticed it.

“Ever ridden in a classic muscle car before?” he asked. Wes and Danny perked up at that.

“Wait, seriously!?” they both blurted in unison.

Dean chuckled and Sam looked amused. They had the fake identity thing down pat.

“Come on, I’ll give you a lift,” Dean offered.

They got in the car and headed back toward town, Wes and Danny in the back seat. Danny had his head in Wes’s lap, stretched out on the soft leather and resting his wounds as Wes played with his silver-white hair.

When Dean took a right at the center of town, Wes stiffened.

“Hey,” he said. Dean caught his eye in the rear-view and grinned, but said nothing. Danny made a sound in his lap when Wes’s fingers stopped. His eyes were closed, the light from the street lamps dancing across his face. Wes relaxed, deciding he didn’t care where they were headed. His fingers resumed their motion, gliding through the soft silver of Danny’s hair.

A few minutes later, they pulled up at Fenton Works. Danny straightened, eyes bleary and body heavy from the fatigue quickly setting into his bones.

“What are we doing here?” he asked, squinting up at the bright neon sign out front.

“Figured you needed someone to keep an eye on you,” Dean replied. There was a telling grin on his face.

Wes snorted and opened the car door, half-carrying Danny out of the back seat.

“Thanks for your help, guys,” Danny said, waving goodbye.

“Say hi to Danny for us,” Sam said.

"Tell him to call us if he needs our help again," Dean added.

“I will.” Danny grinned.

Wes rolled his eyes.

“Oh for the love of—come on!” he grumbled, helping Danny to the door.

They waited until the Impala drove off, and then Wes sighed.

“So, you going to change back now, or what?” he asked.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Danny immediately transformed back into a human. With his ghost powers dormant, he sagged even more heavily against Wes.

“Honestly,” Wes said, but the bite to his bark was curbed with how ragged Danny looked. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

He dug the spare key out of his pocket and let them inside.

“Hey, Wes?” Danny said softly once they’d reached his room.

“Yeah?” Wes asked.

“Thanks.”

Wes blushed.

“Shut up,” he said, “And get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

He climbed onto the bed with Danny’s back to his chest and curled up against him.

Really, though, why he put up with this moron…

Danny shifted against him and pulled him closer, slipping his fingers through Wes’s. He sighed, content, and Wes felt him relax as he drifted off to sleep.

Yeah, okay. So maybe the teasing was worth it.

* * *

Dean and Sam drove for a few minutes in silence, heading toward the motel they’d picked out earlier.

“So, Danny Phantom,” Dean said.

At his side, Sam chuckled. “I know. Could it be any more obvious?” he said.

“Wes has his work cut out for him, that’s for sure,” Dean replied.

The two brothers shook their heads, and kept driving.

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Not sure where this is going, but I want to write more. If you have any ideas, anything you want to see, send them my way. I'll see what I can do. ;)


End file.
